User blog:Theta 102/Chapter One
'Chapter One – Madness Comes Home ' I wake up, startled. I was dreaming of Koschei. He was in the TARDIS, and he tried to kill me and Melody. I look over at her. She’s dreaming. I can tell because she has this sweet little face that she makes when she dreams. I look behind her at the table with the flashing screwdriver. I lay back down, not thinking anything of it. I sit right back up, and stare at it with terror. I didn’t believe this could be happening. No, it couldn’t be. I’m dreaming, right? RIGHT?! I pinch myself just to make sure, but there it was. My sonic screwdriver was flashing like a warning signal. I jump out of bed, and run to the console room. I pick up the phone, and dial Sigma’s phone number. I stand there, waiting vigorously. Finally, at the seventh ring, he answers. “Hello?” his voice sounds spent, like I had just woke him up. “Sigma, I need you to get your ass over here right now.” my voice is full of panic and worry. “Whoa, man… What’s wrong?” he sounds immediately alert, at the sound of my using a curse word. “My sonic screwdriver’s flashing, and I don’t know what to do!!” I almost yell. He sighs, “Maybe it’s a distress signal?” he offers. “No,” I shake my head, as if her were here with me already, “last time it flashed like this, Koschei came for blood.” I remembered it like it was just yesterday, “He terrorized my children and broke my arm in three places!” “I’m on my way.” He hung up the phone, and I stand there, waiting anxiously. Finally, the familiar sound of his home-made, partially destroyed, and squeaky TARDIS reverberates throughout the air. I sigh, glad that he didn’t take forever this time. He bursts through the doors of my TARDIS that was definitely NOT home-made. “Theta! Are you guys alright??” his voice is full of anger and worry. This wakes Mels up, and she comes out into the console room as well, very confused. “We’re fine, for now. But I don’t know how much time we have until he gets here…” I look toward Iota and Rho’s room, worried that they’ve overheard what we’re talking about. I really didn’t want to worry them. Melody looks back as well. A mother never does stop worrying about her babies. She glances at Sigma, “Is there any way you could tell if he’s coming?” she asks, still staring at the twins’ door. Sigma sighs, “No, I don’t think I do…” he pulls out his sonic screwdriver, and turns it over in his hands subconsciously. I stare at the screwdriver, and realize that Sigma’s actually nervous. Of course, this makes me terrified of what might happen next. I was right to worry. Suddenly, there’s a loud knock on the doors of my TARDIS. He knocked in the beat of “The Drums.” He bursts through the doors, “Honey, I’m home!” there was the all-too familiar insane look on his face, the slightly messed up hairstyle that could only be his, the stench of rum lingering into the poor, unsuspecting TARDIS. It was Koschei. And he was going to kill me. Category:Blog posts